Art
by Kuri-Sama7
Summary: Ino finds sai picking up old drawing books, in them she finds many drawings of Sakura. Sai reminisces the times of team 7 and shares stories with Ino.


**Hello everyone! Been a long time since I decided to post a story. This was something that I thought of while going to sleep with an ear infection :(**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"What are you doing in here?" Ino entered their family storage unit, usually where she knew Sai kept his painting supplies.

" oh hey honey. I came here to restock on some ink but I hit my head on the shelf and this box of old drawings coming tumbling down" Sai said as he picked up a standard sized drawing book and stuck it back in the box.

" huh, I don't think I've ever see these note books" Ino picked up a pale pink note book from the floor. She opened only to come face to face with a portrait of Sakura. She was smiling in the drawing sitting under a tree. It was when they were 16 years old. "Woah you drew Sakura?"

"Confession time I guess" Sai reach his hand and brought Ino down on the floor with him. They both said together next to each other. "I may have had a small crush on Sakura back when it was the new team 7. With Naruto and Yamato."

"No kidding" Ino said as she continued to flip the note book full of drawings. It was mainly of Sakura in everyday activities, soaking her feet in the river, eating a dumpling, and beating up Naruto. She continued flipping until she found a drawing of Sakura basically naked, holding a small wet towel against her body. She appeared to be in a bath house, her hair in a messy bun, but still held some sort of elegance. Her breast were fully outlined with the wet towel leaving nothing to the imagination. Water went to her thighs and almost everything about her femininity was visible.

"That's a guilty pleasure I couldn't get out of my head for a while. Naruto made me go with him to peek into the women's bathhouse thinking Sakura had already gone to bed." Sai and Ino both grew red from embarrassment. "Clearly she was not in bed. And Naruto and I got the beating of our life time. So I drew it out."

"Honestly I don't blame you. This picture is making me turn into a lesbian. Haha" Ino continued flipping through the drawing book, the rest seemed to be more innocent pictures. "So what changed? Why didn't you ever try to ask her out?" Slight jealousy began to form in her chest ask she managed to ask.

"Besides meeting the most beautiful wife of mine" Sai reach into the box of old note books and pulled out another one. "This happened" he quickly flipped the pages and found the one he was looking for. He turned the note book and showed the image that spanned across

Two pages.

"Wow!" Ino gasped at what she saw. It was Naruto and Sakura. They were asleep together in some sort of cave. Sakura didn't have much clothing on her, clearly she would have been shivering. It seemed her only clothing was her tight black shorts and Naruto's sweater. Naruto laid behind her, hugging her like she was about to disappear. His face looked happy but at the same time worried. Sakura was so pale, she resembled the snow in Sai's drawing. She was holding on to Naruto's arms , which had wrapped around her stomach. It was liking see a painting right out of the romance era.

"I thought they were going to be together forever" Sai broke the silence as they both continued to stare at the drawing. "I'm sure, even now, that Naruto would give his life for Sakura."

"I thought so too. It was a real shock when he married Hinata." Ino colluding stop staring at the drawing "it makes me a little sad even"

"The picture" Sai asked

"Yea, I mean Sakura was Naruto's world." Ino turned to look at sai

"Ino, I love you." Sai suddenly said "I love you as much as Naruto loves Sakura"

"Hahaha I love you too Sai!" She hugged him. They got up from their spot on the floor. Ino helped Sai put all the old drawings back.

"Hey Sai, can I have these two?" Ino asked as she held the pastel pink note book and the one which contained Naruto and Sakura's image.

"Sure, what do you need them for?" Sai asked, wondering what Ino wanted with 15 drawings of Sakura and one with Naruto.

"I want to write a tragic love story!" Ino said as they walked out of the storage unit. "And maybe show Naruto some of these."

"Hmm I'm not so sure about showing them to Naruto" Sai said. He locked the storage giving the lock a push upward and finally placing the seal on it

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"Because if Sakura ever asks him to leave with her on any day, to leave his wife and kids and Sasuke and Sarada, I'm sure he won't even blink before answering yes."

"Ummm?" Ino asked confused

"Ino, you can't show a man pictures of the women he loves while he is married to another women." Sai said as if he was now a love expert.

"Yea, that would be a bad idea." Ino flipped to find the bathhouse picture "okay but I am showing everyone this one" she laughed out loud "damn this bitch looks good!"

Said just smiled as he walked with his wife "can you make one of me?"

"I've done hundreds of pictures of you" Sai laughed along with Ino "but you are my muse Ino, I'll make hundreds more of you" she tugged on to his arm as they walked away from the storage house.

 **Thanks for reading! please review! :D**


End file.
